


Finally Back Together

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Now finally reunited with her sister, Yang discovers just how much Ruby missed her.





	Finally Back Together

After having found her sister and reuniting with her, Yang couldn’t believe that the two had already found a room to be alone in and talk after so long. It had been months since the two had last seen each other, but the blonde was still having trouble processing the fact that her little sister’s lips were roughly pressed against her own, the crimsonette’s hands exploring her body for just a moment before she dropped to her knees. “R-Ruby… W-What are you…”   
  
“It’s okay, Yang… We’ve both wanted this since before I left home… I thought it’d be better to wait until we met up again, but… I don’t know how I held out.” Ruby’s silver eyes seemed to glow in the dimmed light of the room the two siblings were in, neither of them saying another word as she pulled down Yang’s pants, exposing the quickly hardening cock into her field of view. Dragging her tongue along her lips, the younger of the two took her time to examine the massive member that hung in her face, instinct telling her to place a soft kiss on the tip. When she did, the crimsonette was delighted to watch the member throb and twitch against her lips, a soft giggle leaving her as her eyes drifted upward to see a faint blush on her sibling’s cheeks. “You wanted this too, right, Yang…? I’m not just… Doing this for me?”   
  
“Of course not, Ruby… I just… Didn’t expect it to be so sudden.” The blonde groaned as her little sister planted another kiss on the underside of her member, shuddering as she could feel the girl’s cheek grind against her member, getting lower and lower along it until she reached the base. Just as she closed her eyes, Yang felt a spark of pleasure fly through her body as Ruby dragged her tongue around her full and hefty balls, not expecting that but loving it nonetheless. It didn’t help that the crimsonette didn’t pause to take a breath as she dragged her tongue along the underside of the thick shaft as she made her way back to the top, leaving the lilac-eyed girl to blush and start breathing a bit heavily from the sudden back and forth. “If you’ve wanted this just as bad as I have, why are you taking your time? Just hurry and-” A loud moan escaping her lips cut the young woman off, her own flesh and blood dropping her head down her cock and taking the first few inches without so much as flinching.

 

Of course, Ruby couldn’t so much as say a word now that her mouth was full of her sister’s cock, but that didn’t stop her from letting a low moan rumble in her throat as she stayed in place. It was easy to let the perfect and powerful taste of Yang’s cock coat her taste buds, making her want more by the second as she stayed still, but the thing that made this better for her was the fact that she could look up and see the blonde’s blissful expression on her face. Closing her silver eyes, the young girl started to slowly bob her head back and forth along the member, taking her time but pushing further and further down the shaft as she went. It was tricky not choking on the cock as it reached her throat, though she did gag on it and feel tears sting at the corners of her eyes, but that didn’t stop the silver-eyed girl from pushing further.

 

Yang didn’t know what to say or do about this, gasping and moaning each and every time that her baby sister made her way lower down her shaft. A near cry of pleasure left her lips when the crimsonette made her way to the base of the blonde’s cock, instinctively causing her to buck her hips against the girl’s face. The older sibling didn’t know if it was to get more pleasure out of the moment or if she just wanted to feel more of Ruby’s throat wrapped around her member, but it didn’t stop her from running her hands through the girl’s dark locks. “I never thought my own sister would actually be sucking my cock like this…”

 

Ruby quickly pulled back far enough to pop her lips off from around her older sister’s cock, giggling and dragging her tongue in circles around the head of the thick shaft. “Well, I never thought I’d say this, but… I want you to fuck me, Yang… I don’t want you to cum unless it’s inside of me.” The crimsonette dragged her tongue along her lips and smiled as she crawled onto the bed, immediately getting onto her hands and knees to temptingly shake her rear end back and forth in the air. “Please, Yang…? Fuck your little sister?~”   
  
That was an invitation that Yang couldn’t possibly resist even if she wanted to, getting onto her knees and crawling her way behind her little sister. There was no hesitation or shame as she hiked the girl’s skirt up over her plump rear end, gently gliding her hand along the smooth skin that wasn’t hidden by Ruby’s red underwear. “Red as a Rose in almost every way.~”  The blonde quickly chuckled to herself as she hooked her fingers around the hem of the young girl’s underwear, pulling it down to her knees and placing a soft kiss on the shapely ass cheek that was in front of her.   
  
On the other hand, Ruby was happy to be patiently waiting on her older sister to fuck her, smiling and gently biting down on her lower lip to help keep her mind in place when the fabric of her underwear finally got to her knees. Though, it was easy to feel Yang’s fingers dragging along her wet slit in her position, a sharp breath escaping her as a wonderful feeling sparked through her body. “Yaaang… Don’t tease me like that… It’s not fair if I can’t tease you!”   
  
“Sorry, sorry! It’s just hard to process… I’m actually getting to see and fuck my crush… And she’s my own little sister. Dad would probably kill us if he knew.” Though, as she pressed the head of her cock against Ruby’s tight cunt, it was clear to them both that nothing was going to stop her from doing this. “Uncle Qrow too.” The blonde gently sank her fingers into the crimsonette’s hips, grunting as she shoved her hips forward and buried every inch of her length into the silver-eyed girl. There was no hesitation or delay as she began moving her hips, back and forth in a slow but steady pace to avoid hurting her sister. “Gods, Rubes! I don’t know why I didn’t think you’d be this tight.~”

 

Ruby wanted to say something, wanted to turn her head and shout at Yang for saying something so rude, but the only thing that left her mouth was a loud and needy moan. Closing her eyes, the crimsonette immediately fell forward so her head was pressed against the pillow, gasping and whining as the wonderful feeling she had earlier only came back and grew stronger with each and every thrust. “Yang! It feels so good! Don’t stop! Harder, harder!~”

 

Yang was quick to give her little sister what she wanted, her grip on the girl’s hips getting even tighter than before, her thrusts getting rougher than as well. Low and quiet groans began leaving her lips, turning quickly into loud and blissful moans. The feeling of her sister’s inner walls wrapped around her shaft being far better than she could’ve ever imagined. “Fuck, Ruby!~” The blonde leaned forward and gently kissed her sibling’s neck, moving one hand from her hips to her breasts, gently kneading the soft mound through her clothes. “You’re gonna end up being as big as me one day.~”   
  
On the other hand, Ruby couldn’t help but bite down on the pillow to try and keep herself grounded, loving the feeling of her inner walls stretching out around Yang’s massive member. Closing her eyes and clenching down on the bed sheets the best she could, the crimsonette could feel nothing but pleasure running through her body, sparks of pure bliss and ecstasy in her every nerve. She knew that this was wrong, knew that her and Yang would be looked at differently if anyone knew they did this, but she didn’t care. Deep down, she knew she loved her sister, knew she wanted to spend her life with the blonde. And all of that came to a peak when her first orgasm ripped through her body, a loud and blissful scream leaving her as her inner walls clamped down around the thick shaft.

 

A sharp gasp left Yang’s lips as she felt her sister’s inner walls tighten around her shaft, her climax rushing through her as well. With a loud and shameless moan, the blonde came. Rope after rope of thick and potent cum flooded the young crimsonette’s tight cunt, filling her womb and painting her inner walls white with her seed. Her hips never stopped moving, fucking her little sibling through their orgasms as they both screamed in pleasure at the top of her lungs.

 

Of course, all good things had to come to an end, and the two siblings quickly stopped their taboo, gasping and panting happily as they fell to their sides onto the bed. A soft gasp escaped Ruby’s lips when she felt her older sister’s cock popped out of her cunt. “Yang… We really did it… I can’t believe we did that.~” The crimsonette smiled and rolled over to face her sibling, a soft smile on her lips. “I love you so much, Yang…”

 

“I love you too, Ruby… So much more than I could ever describe. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this…” Yang reached forward and slowly ran her hand through her sister’s hair, smiling and leaning forward before placing a kiss on her lips. “I don’t want you to ever leave my side again. Promise me… You’ll never leave without me again.”

 

“I promise, Yang… Never again.” The young crimsonette leaned forward and took another kiss from her sister’s lips, cuddling up closer to her and smiling. “I’ll even have your child if you wanted. We can start a whole life together if you wanted.” Ruby smiled and brought her hands to her sister’s chest, gently pawing at the large mounds and licking her lips. “But, I think I’d want to suck on these first.~” Ruby dragged her tongue along her lips, squeezing and kneading the skin through the blonde’s clothes. “I’ve always wanted to, after all.”

 

Yang nodded and smiled, happily sitting up and pulling her top off over her head. She relished in the soft gasp that left Ruby’s lips, feeling her breasts bounce in the girl’s face. “Fine fine… But only because it’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” The blonde smirked and tossed her shirt to the side, gasping happily as she felt Ruby’s lips wrap around her nipple. “Ah! Ruby…~”

 

The crimsonette was too enraptured in her sister’s breasts to care about the world around her, dragging her tongue in circles around the blonde's nipple. It tasted so sweet and felt just as wonderful as she dreamed it would, gasping when she felt Yang’s hand press down on the back of her head. Gently sinking her teeth down against the lilac-eyes girl’s nipple, Ruby quickly tugged on it, loving the way her older sibling gasped and whined from the feeling. However, she quickly pulled away and let her lips pop off of the soft skin. “I love you, Yang… Do you think we can stay in here all night? Please?”

 

Yang smiled and nodded, bringing Ruby’s head back to her breast, loving the way she immediately latched on and started sucking on her breast. “Of course! We can stay here and do whatever you’d like.~”


End file.
